Talk:BattlesVS/@comment-37448769-20190821155323
Bonus Battle Tarzan (lionsgate) vs Baroc (marvel comics) (https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Batroc_the_Leaper) tarzan feats: *clibed an extremely tall tree (for the jungle) probably at least 150 ft high) (without struggling at all) *defeated a fast snake without looking at it *scared off a jaguar *flawlessly survived a cave collapse by guiding jane out of the exit *defeated a large crocodile with a single stab, before that wrestled it under water for a long period of time, the croc did not get a single hit on him *defeated clayton, his army of expert military soldiers with his strength, speed, and a knife *climbed through the jungle at peak human+ speed *small building level destructive power (when in action, not when in character) (able to defeat tubalat (mountain gorrilla) a building level threat who was able to jump off a cliff without a scratch and defeat a silverback gorilla) (thought when angry and slammed the floor of a broken helicopter it did nothing to the helicoper) (but note that that helicoper was held up by a big sturdy tree and the helicoper is made out of metal which was still mostly intact after it went on fire and crashed) *defeated an armed helicopter with a single medium sized rock (also had no trouble at all lifting it, very easily aimed it) tarzan powers and abilities: (stats NOT the same as the original tarzan animated but the same powers/abilities as the original tarzan https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Tarzan_(Disney), also same intelligence) location: half jungle half city (both unpopulated by living things or humans except them) bfr not possible, hax not possible, scaling+ not possible speed equalized tarzan has knowledge of batroc, batroc does not have knowledge of tarzan adult tarzan (but teenage tarzan feats included) (it was stated that 'tarzan grew stonger' when he was getting older) *climbed up a raging large waterfall about 90 ft high (picture not drawn to scale - teenage tarzan in the picture but this is adult tarzan) base batroc (no other form) -- Batroc wins by durability, even though tarzan had building level strength his durability was pretty weak considering before he defeated the expert military man he was knocked out by the end of a gun in 1 hit, and batroc's durability was also small building level so tarzan had the upper hand at first and with speed equalized tarzan could keep coming at batroc but once batroc got serious he would tag tarzan and ultimately be the victor since the win is by KO. Also even though tarzan had knowledge of batroc and batroc didn't have knowledge of tarzan, batroc was superior to both hawkeye and daredevil who were also smart fighters, tarzan is very resourceful but that doesn't give him the combat smarts to win this fight. Though it was a long fight for batroc since the field was half jungle and batroc would have to tank at least 1000 blows from tarzan before he could tag and win. Which he did. Although not as slow as a fight as you might originally think because tarzan's speed was equalized to batroc's speed meaning that this fight was visible for a while but once both got serious in kind of happened in a flash. 'Batroc wins 8.5/10 '